A privilege escalation (PE) attack refers to a type of computer-based attack in which an attacker attempts to exploit inadequate or nonexistent controls to gain access to resources of a computer software application that are intended for access only by valid users having privileged rights, or that are intended for access by valid users having even non-privileged rights but that are meant to be off-limits to the attacker. It would be advantageous to check computer software applications during their development to determine whether they are vulnerable to PE attacks.